Solo queria un café!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Songfic: En una noche de lluvia, Shun Kasami solo queria un simple café, pero la vio y su vida cambio. Dedicado a xxhikaxx!


**Hola a todos(as) los lectores de este espacio, pues esta es mi primera historia propia de Bakugan, pues ya publique otra pero es una traducción de una historia que lamentablemente ya la habían subido, y por eso me imagino que no llamo la atención.**

**De hecho debido a eso no planeaba volver a escribir Bakugan en algun tiempo, pero se me presento un inconveniente, lo mas seguro es que una amiga este molesta conmigo la verdad no lo se puesto que no me responde (razón por la cual creo mas que esta enojada) entonces como es amistad a la distancia no sabia como pedirle perdón, así que se me ocurrió este hacer un fic con una de sus parejas favoritas.**

**Xxhikaxx, de verdad creo que te lo eh dicho muchas veces, si estas molesta por algo perdón, esta historia va dedicada a ti, espero la comentes aunque sea para decirme que no te ah gustado para nada.**

**Bueno los dejo con la historia, esperando que la disfruten.**

*********************************************************************************

**Solo quería un café.**

Se encontraba ocultándose de la fuerte lluvia que transcurría ese día en la ciudad, había salido tarde de trabajar, y a medio camino a su casa lo cogió la tempestad, debió de hacerle caso a Dan, le dijo que hoy llovería, pero no. El era Shun Kasami y no le hacia caso a lo que decía nadie, menos el idiota de Daniel Kuso.

Pero como son las cosas y justo hoy tenía que ser el veintiunico día del año en el que tenia razón.

Estaba haciendo demasiado frio como para irse caminando y ni un taxi pasaba cerca para darle un aventón. Entonces vio que al frente de la calle en la que se encontraba refugiado una luz prendida y noto que era una cafetería, no le vendría mal un café con el endemoniado frio que hacia, aunque era tarde las luces prendidas del establecimiento indicaban que aun estaba abierto, empezó a correr al momento de cruzar, se mojo un poco y justo cuando llego a la puerta una fina silueta volteaba el cartel que decía ABIERTO, para que diga con letras grandes y claras CERRADO.

Eso no se iba a quedar así el no había corrido la calle para encontrarse con eso, él quería un café. Así que toco la puerta no tan delicadamente

-Lo siento ya cerramos.-Se escucho una molesta voz a través de la puerta.

-Solo quería un café.-Dijo el desde afuera, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.-Hace mucho frio aquí afuera.

-Ya cerramos.-Volvió a escuchar de la molesta voz.

-Runo…-Dijo una suave y angelical voz.-Déjale pasar esta haciendo mucho frio, el pobrecillo debe estar congelado.-Lo dijo de un manera en la cual estaba seguro que nadie le podría negar algo.

-De acuerdo Alice tú ganas, pero tú le atiendes, yo ya me voy a dormir.-Dijo por ultimo la voz molesta la cual pertenecía a la tal Runo.

-Gracias Runo.-Dijo la tierna voz la cual debía pertenecer a la tal Alice.

Entonces observo como una silueta se acercaba a la puerta con intención de abrirla, mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Qué deseaba?-Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Solo quería un café.-Respondió el suavemente mientras la puerta se abría.

**Solo quería un café, con poca azúcar**

**Quizá un croissant, no iba por la tertulia**

**O el flirteo, solo quería un café**

Entonces la vio, una chica extremadamente hermosa con su cabello suelto ondulado de un peculiar color naranja, ojos almendrados, pestañas largas negras y espesas, un buen cuerpo, vestida con un pantalón blanco, una blusa rosada y un sweater fino del mismo color que el pantalón. La muchacha no podría tener mas de veintitrés años, uno o dos años menor a él.

Le invito a pasar con una cálida sonrisa, sin saber porque Shun se ruborizo ante estoy se apresuro a tomar asiento.

-¿Que tipo de café desea?-Le dijo mientras ocupaba su puesto detrás el mostrador.

Tardo unos segundos en recordar como se hablaba puesto que se quedo mirándola embobado como se colocaba un delantal blanco y delicadamente cogía su cabello en una media cola mal echa.

-Un croissant, por favor.-Dijo el recuperando el sentido y tomando un periódico que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa.

-Enseguida.-Dijo ella y siguió con su labor de preparar un café.

Entonces no pudo dejar de verla, ella no parecía de este mundo, no parecía una criatura angelical, todo alrededor de ella se encontraba en perfecta armonía.

De pronto ya ni siquiera se sintió enojado con Dan, quizá para recuperar su orgullo o porque después de todo de haberle hecho caso ahora se encontraría en su casa y no estaría en presencia de un ángel.

-¿Desea algo más?-Pregunto con otra sonrisa.

-Sería mucho pedir que me acompañaras, a menos que tengas algo más importante que hacer.

La chica pareció pensárselo dudosa.

-Lo siento no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Shun Kasami.-Dijo parándose haciendo una reverencia y besando delicadamente su mano.

-Alice Geahbich.-Dijo la peli naranja tenuemente ruborizada.

-Entonces Alice, ¿me acompañarías?-Dijo Shun abriendo una silla para que ella se sentara.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo ella tomando asiento.

Podría asegurarle a quien sea que solo fue ahí para tomar un café, pero la vio y otros pensamientos ocuparon su mente.

**Quizá echarle algún vistazo a las**

**Malas nuevas de los diarios o sacudirme**

**Esa pereza crónica de mis amaneceres**

**Juro por mi que solo fui por un café**

**Pero te vi…**

A partir de ese momento empezaron a platicar, Shun se encontraba maravillado con la vida de la chica, era tan sencilla y a la vez misteriosa. Tenían muchas cosas en común, la muerte de sus padres, ambos vivieron con sus abuelos desde ese momento, la única diferencia fue que ella era extranjera.

En ese momento sintió que todo en él cambiaba, incluyendo sus sueños y su tiempo.

El también le comento acerca de su vida, el fallecimiento de su madre, también le comento acerca de la compañía que manejaba junto con su socio y mejor amigo Dan Kuso.

-Entonces tengo una duda, ¿Qué hacías tan tarde por la calle en plena lluvia?-Pregunto la peli naranja intrigada.

-Aunque suene ridículo, fue por no hacerle caso a Dan, él me dijo que hoy llovería.-Comento el moreno con cierto aire de fastidio.

Entonces la chica comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto Shun intrigado.

-Nada solo que por lo que me has dicho rara vez el acierta en algo y me parece gracioso que justo hoy fuera el día que le diera por acertar las cosas.-Comento riendo de nuevo.

Al ver la risa de la dulce chica no pudo evitarlo y el también empezó a reír, pero a reír como casi nunca lo hacía. Después de todo él no era muy conocido por ser muy alegre que se diga, pero con ella incluso eso le era gracioso ahora.

-Perdón nunca me había reído tanto.-Dijo el chico u poco apenado.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto la chica.

-Creo que no me da el tiempo.-Comento él serio.

-Tonterías, todo el mundo debe darse tiempo para reír, sino la vida sería muy aburrida.-Espeto la chica seria.

Al ver la seriedad que había usado Alice al decir esa oración, Shun no pudo hacer más que reír de nuevo a carcajadas, cosa que Alice no tomo muy bien que digamos.

-Me alegra ser tu burla.-Dijo Alice parándose recogiendo la taza de café del moreno, pero este la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-No lo tomes a mal, lo que pasa es que nadie me había hecho reír tanto y créeme que lo han intentado, es en serio cuando te digo que Dan es un payaso. Perdóname si te ofendí.-Dijo él en verdad apenado.

-No no hay problema.-Dijo ella dándole otra sonrisa.

Entonces estuvieron platicando un tiempo más, ni siquiera se habían percatado que la lluvia había cesado hace tiempo, ellos seguían conversando a gusto. Incluso cuando Alice hizo referencia de lo tarde que era y que si se quedaba podría ser peligrosa su vuelta a casa. Shun asintió no muy feliz prometiendo regresar al día siguiente.

Es que en realidad el solo fue ahí por un café, hasta que la vio y sintió algo que nunca había sentido.

**Y cambiaste mi vida, mi ritmo, mi espacio**

**Mi tiempo mi historia mis sueños y todo**

**Y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, un duende**

**Un par de fantasmas y este amor que te tengo**

**Juro por mi que solo fui por un café**

**Pero te vi…**

Y así fue…

Nadie imagina el gran cambio que dio Shun Kasami, por las mañanas llegaba muy contento, sonreía más a menudo, soportaba más a Dan, normalmente se consumía en el trabajo, pero desde esa noche, no sabía como hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido para salir antes. Se lo notaba feliz…

Este repentino cambio asustaba no solo a sus empleados sino también a su amigo Dan

-De acuerdo Shun o tienes un plan maestro para conquistar el mundo o estas enamorado, ¿Qué te pasa? Andas por ahí sonriendo por todo y eso es algo que siempre odiaste de mi, en serio hermano ¿Qué tienes?-Dijo preocupado el castaño.

Al notar la seriedad de su mejor amigo, no pudo hacer más que romper a reír, y más al ver la cara de susto que puso después de su repentina risa.

-Pues querido Dan que te hace pensar que me pasa cualquiera de esas cosas.

-Pues que desde hace unos días eres el primero en salir cuando normalmente eras el último, que te la pasas sonriendo y no gruñendo como siempre y eso solo me lleva a dos posibles conclusiones que son las que ya te mencione, pero me inclino más por la segunda.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enamorado?-Pregunto Shun tomando su normal pose seria.

-Porque sencillamente te conozco.-Dijo el castaño muy seguro.

-Pues te equivocas.-Dijo el moreno desafiante.

-Entonces no te molestara que visite hoy ese pequeño café que se encuentra cerca de aquí, me han dicho que hay unas meseras muy guapas en especial una de cabello naranja.

En ese momento los ojos del moreno lanzaron chispas contra el castaño.

-No te atrevas a molestarla, ella es _mía_.-Dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo al ver la sonrisa en la cara del castaño.

-Yo… esto…

-No, pero tú no estás enamorado.-Dijo el castaño con burla.

-Muérete Kuso.-Dijo el moreno, el castaño simplemente sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta.-Dan… como sabes…

-Del café, pues digamos que un día solo quería un café y entre ahí, pero hombre No te preocupes, solo quería ver como reaccionabas.-Dijo el castaño de espaldas por lo que o pudo apreciar la sonrisa del moreno.-Además… yo prefiero el azul.-Dicho esto último salió de la oficina dejando muy confundido al moreno.

Pero su confusión no duro mucho puesto que esa tarde cuando entro al café lo vio sentado en la barra al parecer diciéndole algo malo sobre la comida a Runo, la chica que trabajaba con Alice y que tenía el cabello de color azul, haciéndola rabiar mientras su amigo reía. No pudo evitar sonreír al caer en cuenta que ambos habían encontrado algo más cuando lo que fueron al buscar fue un simple café. Pero las vieron.

Se dirigió a su mismo asiento de siempre y la peli anaranjada se acerco a él.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?-Pregunto la chica.

-Si princesa lo mismo de siempre.-Le regalo una sonrisa, la cual ella le respondió y fue por su pedido.

Cuando se iba a imaginar que esa noche en el café iría a encontrarse con ella y por si fuera poco se enamorarían.

**Quien iba a imaginar que esa mañana en el café**

**Yo iría a coincidir con el milagro,**

**De pisar el mismo espacio A la misma hora que tu**

**Y como si esto fuera poco, que tus ojos se fijaran**

**Justamente en mi…**

**Juro por mi que solo fui por un café**

**Pero te vi…**

*********************************************************************************

**Cinco años después:**

Fueron novios durante un año, luego de eso se casaron, actualmente su familia se encontraba a la espera de un nuevo integrante pues la pequeña Shuri Kasami ya tenía cuatro años de edad, la misma que salió con el cabello negro como la noche igual al padre y los ojos almendrados de su madre.

Dan después de mucho rogarle convenció a Runo de casarse y ahora se encuentran felizmente casado y con un bello niño llamado Daisuke Kuso idéntico a Dan pero con los ojos de su madre.

Su vida cambio a partir de esa noche y cuando se casaron todo fue mejor.

-Me creerías si te digo que aquella noche cuando te conocí, solo buscaba un café.-Le dijo un moreno a su esposa mientras le acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto la peli naranja.

-Si, pero sabes una cosa… Te vi y cambiaste mi vida, mi ritmo, mi espacio, mi tiempo, mi historia, mis sueños y todo. Pero así como me cambiaste mi vida, me la alegraste, te amo Alice.-Dijo el moreno mientras se inclinaba a darle un suave beso en los labios a su esposa.

-Yo también Shun.-Dijo mientras recibía el beso.-Auch.-Dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto preocupado.

-El bebe pateo.-Respondió simplemente.-Creo que no le gusta que me beses.

-Pues que se acostumbre porque tú eres _mía_ _solamente_.-Dijo mientras la volvía a besar.

**Y cambiaste mi vida, mi ritmo, mi espacio**

**Mi tiempo mi historia mis sueños y todo**

**Y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, un duende**

**Un par de fantasmas y este amor que te tengo**

**Juro por mi que solo fui por un café**

**Pero te vi…**

Definitivamente su vida cambio ahora era un esposo y padre amoroso y muy celoso, digamos que el pequeño Kuso no está entre sus personas favoritas.

Desde que la conoció a su esposa su vida cambio totalmente, y pensar que ese día Solo fue por un café. 

**Fin**

*********************************************************************************

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Bakugan con mi pareja favorita de esta serie, es un songfic, de la canción con el mismo nombre. De verdad me encantaría que comentaran y me dijeran que les parece. Haber si sigo escribiendo mas de Shun y Alice.**

**También por si acaso para los que les guste tengo publicadas historias de Digimon todas ellas MIMATOS o historias de Mimi T y Yamato I, con menciones de Takari y Taiora las historias son:**

**Los invito a leer si es que les gusta.**

**Quien Diría**

**Tarde**

**Realmente no estoy tan solo.**

**Todos son Mimatos y las encuentran en mi perfil, si amo a Ricardo Arjona para los que se pregunten eso.**

**Bueno a lo que quería llegar era disculparme con Xxhikaxx si es que estas molesta conmigo, de verdad lo siento, amiga me hacen falta tus reviews. Si espero que me creas pero me eh quedado hasta la 1:40 am escribiendo esto para poder publicarlo mas tarde. Esta historia te la dedico por varias razones:**

**1.-Por que gracias a ti publico mis historias.**

**2.-Por que te considero mi amiga aunque sea a la distancia.**

**3.-Y si estas molesta me gustaría me perdonases fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para saber de ti.**

**4.-Por que tkkk!! (como amiga XD por si acaso haya por ahí algún mal pensado)**

**Los quiere, cuídense:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
